A Memorable Day at Miltank Cafe
by ayaoipotato
Summary: Paul loves Ash and Barry loves Dawn. Luckily they meet in the Miltank Cafe and they get a chance to confess. Comashipping and TwinLeafshipping


_**This is my view on what happens in the Maid Cafe episode. The pairings here are AshxPaul (Comashipping) and DawnxBarry (TwinLeafshipping). Hope you enjoy it. R & R**_

 **MEMORABLE DAY AT MILTANK CAFE!**

"Oh Ash! Don't get conscious. You look very pretty," squealed Dawn. "But why do I have to wear this? Ain't there any manly uniforms?"asked Ash.

Ash was wearing a maid outfit which was luckily just knee – level, fishnet stockings and a long black wig to look like a girl and especially not to scare the customers away. He found Brock quite lucky to get proper suitable uniform.

 **Ash's POV**

Oh no! Where did I get stuck? I know I look extremely akward. I just hope I don't run into anybody I know.

Just then a customer came in. It was Barry. And he was going towards the counter.

Oh Arceus! There goes my luck.

"I want to place an order," said Barry.

Luckily, Dawn went.

 **Normal POV**

"Yes, sir" said Dawn.

They looked at each other for quite some time. "Dawn / Barry," they scream and point their finger at the same time.

"Umm Dawn what are you doing here wearing this costme?" asked Barry.

"What do you think I would do here?" replied Dawn. "I'm helping the maids ofcourse. By the way, what is your order?"

"I want one Miltank strawberry milkshake and three scoops of freshly made miltank ice cream."

"Okay. Please take a seat."

"Dawn! You know you don't have to be formal," said Barry, slightly blushing. Dawn just smiled, blushed and went in the kitchen. Barry took a seat and started annoying the neighbouring customers by boasting about his newly acquired gymbadge.

The cafe's door's bells tinkled. Ash knew another customer had come in. He went to greet him. Who he saw next sent shivers down his back. It was Paul.

 **Paul's POV**

I enter and go towards the counter. I seem to like this place. This is because I like milk. At home I usually would drink 2 litres of miltank milk a day. I ring the counter twice. Then a young lady with Lustrous, long black hair came to take my order. I don't know why but she reminds me of my rival, Ash.

"Yes, may I have your order?" she said.

"Give me two vanilla milkshakes topped with ice cream," I answered. I feel I was right. Her looks, her accent, all was similar to Ash's. I go and take a seat next to the window. My brother was right. I had feelings for Ash and that's why I can't get him out of my head. I come out of my thoughts when I see that familiar girl with midnight blue hair. I was right. That girl whom I gave my order to was Ash.

 **Normal POV**

"Here is your order Barry," said Dawn.

"Thanks." told Barry. "Hey Dawn! After I finish my meal, meet me out in the lawn. I want to tell you something important."

"Okay. I am waiting to hear. Finish your meal quickly please."

"You can't say that to a customer, Dawn."

They both blush and laugh. Paul had heard everything. All he comprehended was that they both loved each other and Barry was (maybe) going to confess his love.

Barry began gulping his food as if he had starved for at least a month. Paul turned his head in disgust. Just then Paul's order arrived. Ash brought it.

"Your order, sir"

"Thanks"

While taking his glass of milkshake, their hands brushed against each other. Paul's face reddened a bit but he shrugged it off. But Ash's face had not yet recovered from the blush.

"E..enjoy yo..your drink sir." He (she) stuttered.

Both Barry and Paul finished at the same time and unluckily for Paul, Barry spotted him. "HEEEEEYYYYYYY PAULLLLLLLLL!" he screamed waving his hand. Paul ignored him. Barry pouted and walked away signalling Dawn to meet him in the lawn.

 _In the lawn_

"Hey Sorry I was late," apologised Dawn sticking her tongue out. "It's ok." replied Barry.

Barry now began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He began to look here and there and fidget with his fingers. "Barry didn't you want to tell me something?" asked Dawn. "Alright it's now or never. Dawn, I...no no wait...ok...whenever I look at you Dawn, Butterfrees fly in my stomach. I just want to tell you that i love you." Barry gobbled out. He was waiting to hear Dawn's reply. He peeked at Dawn. Her face was covered with a blush. "Barry, you know I think it is a co-incidence but I love you too. Barry pulled Dawn into a deep kiss.

 _In the Cafe_

Paul went to the washroom to wash his hands. When he opened the door to go out, he bumped into Ash. He dragged Ash in. "OUU. What do you think you're-" Ash clamped his hands over his mouth. He spoke this in a girlish voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing". "Ash, I know that is you", Paul stated. He reached over and pulled of Ash's wig. "How did you know it was me?" asked Ash. "I know you very well," said Paul. Ash gave him a blank stare. "But how do you know me so well?" asked Ash. Paul was tired of all these questions and answers. He thought it was like giving a quiz. "Ash, I love you." said Paul. His pride fell off the cliff. "Uh me too." replied Ash. Paul was shocked that his dense rival had feelings for him. He cupped Ash's cheeks in his hands and put his lips over Ash's. Ash could not believe that Paul, his rival Paul would do this. Paul took the advantage of Ash's parted lips and shoved his tongue inside. The kiss ended as both became breathless.

Paul, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Barry left and went their own ways but with good memories. Except Brock who did not know that any such thing happened. Ash or Dawn didn't tell him as they knew he would get jealous.

 **YAY! I finished it. Please tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
